A dirty game of truth or dare
by mysteriouswrittermegan
Summary: Edward gets tired of forks high and decides to take bella home for some quality time. When alice see whats happening and decides the family will play truth or dare. what have the cullens gotten into? Will Esme throw a fit or join the game read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Edwards P.O.V.

As usual I sat through one of my most boring times of the day, 4th hour. My dead heart hurt because I wasn t with my Bella. I tried to keep a watch on her but it is very hard when you have the thoughts of the rest of the school running through your mind. I listened closer to Jessica s thoughts though I much rather have listened to Angela but she had a different class.

Uhg, stupid Bella! She isn t even that pretty actually she isn t at all! She has a ton of split end and her eyes are too far apart. Plus she is more clumsy than 2 year old. Uhg! Edward would be much better off with ME!

As much as I loathed Jessica s thoughts about my Bella, I continued to listen just in case.

OMG! Look at Lauren! She looks so sexy in that shirt I can t even stand it! God I m so wet at the sight! I would love so much to stick my fingers up that pussy! uhg it would be amazing we would use toys and

At that moment I realized I would be much better off listening to Mike Newton. So I tuned in

Holy shit! Jessica is wet! I can see it up her skirt! Damn that s hot! Look at Bella she is staring off into space again she so wants me. Crap the bell! O well ill skip fifth and make out with jess she is horny any way maybe ill get some tonight!

Yes! The bell no more hormone thrived human thoughts! Bella s fifth and sixth hour aren t important ill just take her to my place for some quality time Charlie has been staying up late the past few nights

Edward! I can see you taking Bella home! The family is coming were going to play a naughty game of truth or dare!

I heard Alice think, I wasn t excited but then Jasper changed my mind. YAY! TRUTH OR DARE!

When I got Bella to the house the family was already in a circle on the floor in the living room.

Um, Edward what s this? I heard my love say

ITS TRUTH OR DARE! Alice screamed with a huge smile on her face.

And with that the games began. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Pov

Im so excited for truth or dare! cant stand it!!!

i have the perfect dare! I really hope edward gets here soon with bella i dont know how long i can hold myself down...

"um, Edward whats this?" i heard bella ask edward. i guess i was so cuaght up in my thoughts i didnt hear them enter

I couldnt contian Myself i shouted "ITS TRUTH OR DARE!"

Edwards P.O.V.

I picked up bella and sat down in the circle with her on my lap.  
I could hear alice's dare and i didnt want my bella to go through that since we were going in a circle,  
i decided it would be best if emmett went first because he was sitting next to alice.

"Emmett you first" i declared and emmett started jumping up and down

Emmett P.O.V

Finally i get to go!!!!!!!!!!

"JASPER!" i screamed "TRUTH OR DARE??"

he looked shocked and i knew i had chosen well

MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

"D-dare...?" i heard him stutter and i was ready

"Jasper, i dare you too kiss the werewolf"

We all looked to jacob and he was gaging.

"And it has to be french kiss!" i yelled and thought of more.

"AND you have to message his balls while your at it."

At my last addition we all started cracking up while jasper went pale and jacob went green.

Jasper stood up and looked like a moving statue as he went to jacob.  
Jacob sat up strait and was ready for hell.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I cant believe im doing this! I cant believe im doing this!  
I cant believe im doing this! I cant believe im doing this!  
I chanted to my self.  
I leaned into jacob and said.  
"i dont like this any more than you do but if i am to complete the dare you have to cooperate." Jacob looked at me and nodded.

I began to kiss him my tounge slipped into his mouth and our tounges began to wresle with each other.  
When our kissing had barly began i slipped my hand down his shorts and began to find my way to his balls.  
HOLY SHIT! i though, this guy is bigger in more ways than one. i began to massage his balls and his dick became hard

I could feel a rumble in his throught as he held down a moan.  
Emmett finally said we were good and i could feel jacobs relief. if he had moan emmett would have never let it down

It was Rosealies turn to dare and i could feel the worry come off bella.

Then i heard "Bella. Truth or dare?"

And bella was terrified 


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas POV

"uhmm well dare i guess." at those words i saw edward shake his head.

Rosalie looked at me smiled huigly and said " I dare you to... Make out and finger... Esme."

i just sat there shocked.

"In front of everyone."

Just at that esme walked in.

"DO WHAT!?" she screamed and i was scared.

Esme POV

oh my god did i just hear right!?

Bella wont go through with this.

Edwards POV

Esme you have to do this if you dont bella will face the consicences. i told esme.

What are they esme asked.

You cant see your loved one for 3 months and that includes school.

She gaped at me. And bella looke like she would cry.

Alright. esme said and bella began.

Bella POV

I walked over to esme.

I felt jasper send me lust and i was determend now.

i stradled esme between my legs and started to kiss er softly then became more fierce.

I licked her lip for prmision then when she granted it i wrestled with her toung.

We continued for several mintues until i slipped my hand down her sweats. And slipped my finger into her body.

She let out a slight moan and i pushed in another and her moan was louder. I thrust them in and out.

After she came on me i figered it was time to stop.

When we looked up Emmett began to cheer and i got up to wash my hands.

When i got done i sat back down in the circle and realised it was my turn

"Emmett truth or dare?" i asked he could tell i was pissed.

"dare...?" he said

I smiled evily and he was scared 


End file.
